SPARTAN Program
The Spartan Program started in 2491 when the first generation of supersoliders or "Spartans" was created by enhancing volunteers from the UNSC Defense Force.Jan - Axon Clips Chapter 5. Since then, the Spartan Program has gone through two more phases so as to include the following: #Spartan I Program or the ORION Project #Spartan II Program under the pretense of Naval Code 45812 #Spartan III Program the brainchild of James Ackerson. The unit patch worn on their dress uniforms is an eagle holding thunderbolts in one talon and arrows in the other. Spartan I Program :Main Article: Spartan I Program The ORION project or the Spartan I program was the phase one of the Spartan Supersoldier programHalo Graphic Novel pg 122.. Initiated in [[2491, as an element of the ORION project, not much is known about this first generation of warriors (their training, augmentation, goals, etc.).Halo: The Flood, page 16 The original Spartan Project was created to test genetic enhancements on volunteers from the armed forces.Jan - Axon Clips Chapter 5. These enhancements were the precursors to the genetic enhancements used in the Spartan-II program. Spartan II Program :Main Article: Spartan-II Program Project: SPARTAN-II was the continuing effort to produce elite soldiers and would be highlighted by being the first in the series to meld advanced mechanical technology with the troopers' superior physiques. The SPARTAN-IIs were heavily engaged in the Human-Covenant War. At the time of the Second Battle of Earth survivors of this group included Spartan-058, Spartan-087, Spartan-104, and Spartan-117, Spartan III Program :Main Article: Spartan III Program The SPARTAN-III program was the successor of the SPARTAN-II supersoldier program. Engineered by Colonel James Ackerson and the Office of Naval Intelligence, SPARTAN-III was to be the next generation of Spartan supersoldiers and while they are inferior to the Spartan IIs they were designed to be more numerous, better trained, cheaper, and expendable."Spartan-III's were designed to be better trained, cheaper, and expendable." -- Spartan-III History of Spartan Projects *'2491:' Project ORION, the predecessor to Project SPARTAN-II, is launched *'August 17, 2517:' The first Spartan-II candidate, six-year-old test subject number 117 (SPARTAN-117), is selected. *'September 23, 2517:' The Spartan test subjects are abducted from their homes and replaced with flash clones. The real children, most no older than six, are brought through Slipspace to planet Reach. They are officially conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program. *'September 24, 2517:' The Spartan test subjects begin their first day of training, with an excruciating physical regimen with Chief Petty Officer Mendez and rigorous classroom education by the AI Deja. *'July 12, 2519:' After an extended mission in the Military Wilderness Training Preserve, SPARTAN-117 is made Squad Leader of the Spartans. *'March 9, 2525:' The Spartans undergo augmentation procedures. Of the 75 children, 30 are killed during the procedures, 12 are too crippled to continue training, and only 33 candidates are left. *'March 30, 2525:' The 30 dead Spartans are given a deep space funeral, the 12 crippled Spartans are reassigned to other jobs in the Office of Naval Intelligence. The remaining Spartans begin their final recovery and training. *'April 22, 2525:' SPARTAN-117 accidentally kills three ODST soldiers in self defense. The Spartans are permanently given a bad reputation as "freaks" because of this incident. From this point on, trainers must wear armor for their own safety. *'September 11, 2525:' The Spartans are given their final training exercise in a cavern against trainers in Mark I Powered Exoskeletons. *'September 12, 2525:' The Spartans are given their first mission: The capture of Colonel Robert Watts of the Eridanus Rebels. SPARTAN-117 is given the highest military rank of the Spartans as he is promoted to Petty Officer Third Class. *'September 14, 2525:' A Spartan team consisting of SPARTAN-117, SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-087, SPARTAN-058, and SPARTAN-034 succeed in their mission. *'September 15: 2525:' The Spartan unit garners its first major award, SPARTAN-117 receives a Purple Heart for an injury during the mission. *'November 2, 2525:' The Spartan soldiers are first briefed about the Covenant. Chief Mendez and Deja leave the Spartans to train a new group of Spartans. *'November 3, 2525:' All 33 Spartan soldiers graduate from training. They are all commissioned with the rank of Petty Officer, Second Class. *'November 27, 2525:' The Spartans are given their first MJOLNIR armor. The Spartan unit suffers its first combat casualty, SPARTAN-034 is killed in the destruction of a Covenant ship. *'May 1, 2531:' The Spartans have an operation in the 111 Tauri System, at Camp New Hope situated in Planet Victoria to recover nuclear warheads stolen by the rebel insurgents. SPARTANs 117, 058, 087, and 104 were captured in an ambush, but rescued by SPARTAN-034's replacement, SPARTAN-051. The Spartans complete the mission and killed a rebel leader, General Graves in the process. *'November 7, 2531:' The Spartans were sent on a routine investigation mission in the Groombridge 34 System, near Construction Platform 966A, which was a decommissioned UNSC site. SPARTAN-051's jetpack thrusters malfunctions while in the vacuum of space and was presumed M.I.A. Unknown to Fred-104 and Kelly-087, this was a cover-up so that Colonel Ackerson could recruit Kurt-051 into training the SPARTAN-IIIs. *'February 10-12, 2535:' The Spartans fight in the Jericho VII theater of operations. They witness their first glassing firsthand from the bridge of the destroyer as they retreat. *'2537:' Unbeknownst to the first Class of Spartans, a second class, consisting of at least 1375 test subjects, is abducted and replaced with flash clones in the same manner as the first class. *'2552:' Stealth ship Apocolypso causes a temporal anomaly, throwing one of the second Spartans into the 21st Century. *'July 17, 2552:' The first Spartans are deployed to the surface of Sigma Octanus IV and fight in the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. *'August 27, 2552:' The first Spartans are briefed about their mission to capture a Covenant Prophet. *'August 30, 2552:' The Battle of Reach. The first Spartans are divided into two teams: Blue Team (SPARTAN-117, SPARTAN-058, and James) and Red Team (All other Spartans). Blue Team is dispatched to Reach Station Gamma to destroy a NAV database. Red Team is dispatched to Reach to defend the Orbital Generators. Red Team is subsequently divided into Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta Teams. During this battle all Spartan-IIs from the first class are killed or missing, except SPARTAN-117, SPARTAN-104, SPARTAN-087, SPARTAN-008, SPARTAN-044, SPARTAN-043, SPARTAN-093 and the clinically deceased (later revived after cryo-stasis) SPARTAN-058 escape Reach. Of these survivors Spartans 008, 044 and 093 were killed in subsequent combat actions at the ruins of Installation 04 and during Operation: FIRST STRIKE. Three unidentified Spartans designated Gray Team are rumored to have been absent from the Battle of Reach and subsequent actions due to their assignments on "distant" battlefronts. Their whereabouts have not yet been confirmed, though they may possibly K.I.A. as they haven't contacted Command for a year. *'September 20, 2552:' The four remaining Spartan-IIs (minus the "distant" three) return back to Earth. SPARTAN-117 is issued the Mark VI armor. *'October 20, 2552:' SPARTAN-117, defends and secures ODP-142 Cairo Station from Covenant forces. *'November 3, 2552:' SPARTANs 104, 058, and 043 are in constant battles aiding UNSC personnel on Earth for two weeks shortly after the disappeared pursuing Prophet of Regret. Lord Hood relays a message from Dr. Halsey to SPARTAN-104 to assist Dr. Halsey on Onyx. *''' November 4, 2552:''' After a day of fighting Sentinel Drones and a large swarm of Covenant personnel, SPARTANS-104, 058, and 087 make it to the Dyson Sphere in Onyx's core with Chief Petty Officer Mendez, Dr. Halsey, and SPARTAN-III soldiers Ash, Olivia, and Mark. SPARTANs 043 and 051 have been K.I.A. as a result, with 051 giving up his life to ensure the safety of the survivors. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Spartans